Various types of spray dispensing systems are in existence today. One manner in which spray dispensing systems are utilized is for scattering deodorizing, sanitizing or air freshening agents into the atmosphere in confined spaces. Many of these dispensing systems are employed in wall-mounted mechanisms, set to automatically discharge by a timing mechanism. The more common dispensing systems are contained in large, hand held canisters, which are stored on shelves and accessed when needed.
Whether these dispensing systems are handheld or wall mounted, these systems are obviously not designed to be transported on the person or in a travel bag of an individual. Occasions arise when a person may need a deodorizing, antibacterial or air freshening spray and often times none such spray is made available to the person by the facility in which the person is presently located. Such facilities may include a public restroom, a place of employment, a hotel, a vehicle, an ocean going vessel or a cruise ship. Many times these spaces are cramped and/or dark and thus even a small sized deodorizer in a personal carry bag would be hard to identify.
Thus, the need for a portable, personal, and easily identifiable dispensing system is felt. The present invention meets this need by providing such a personal deodorizing, antibacterial or air freshening system in an aerosol or pump.